Loving You From Afar
by BloodDiamond666
Summary: Hermione has a twin sister in Slytherin. Who then had one of the most messed up relationships at Hogwarts. Because no one ever said that fancying the boy that fancies you sister doesn't bode well for the others.
1. The Beginning

When I was first sorted in to my Hogwarts house, Slytherin, I was in the same year as a bunch of super crazy idiot Gryffindors (except Hermione, she's alright). And that is only because she is my twin sister. Yeah I know right, Hermione has a sister shocker right, well it is true. My name is Alexa Granger and I am the smartest student in school, I am usually ignored by the student population for two reasons 1) I am incredibly shy and try to avoid the students by spending most of my free time in the library and 2) I am a Slytherin. Most people believe that my twin sister Hermione Granger is the smartest girl in school, she isn't, then comes Draco Malfoy who I am currently dating. Yes Malfoy is dating a Granger sounds like his dreams came true, only I wasn't the original girl he wanted, and yes before you ask, I am a muggle born witch just like my sister. No we don't look like sisters, I unlike her am a ginger with hazel eyes although no one knows who I am except a few other Slytherins but they don't know that Hermione and I are related. Okay so would you like to know how I ended up with Draco or would you like to guess at how a pure blood "death eater" ended up with someone like me.


	2. Why Does All of School Hate Me?

**Chapter One: Why The Hell Does all of the School Hate Me? Most of all POTTER!**

_Author's Note: This is the first chapter. This was the first fanfiction I ever wrote I actually never meant to post it but from the encouragement for my best friend and the coauthor of my AO3 account. I did post it after attempting to fix the formatting issues I had. Trust me there were many. I posted it on AO3 and now here. I hope if you actually made it to the end of my spiel that you enjoy Loving You From Afar. Please review. I would also like to note that the first chaper is actually the back story and that this fic is written in an alternative timeline the the Goblet of Fire but there will still be a dance on Christmas Eve._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I wish I could say I was more then a major fan, but I can't. Harry Potter rights are owned by J.K Rowling. I am not her.**_

I am starting my fourth year at Hogwarts Mione and I are crossing over to platform 9 and 3/4 to board the Hogwarts Express; you see even though she is a Gryffindor and I am a Slytherin she still is my best friend even though we don't hang out much outside of school. When we board the train, since most of her friends don't know we are sisters, and just think we are unusually weird friends, I usually sit with her, much to what seems to be to Potter's dismay. You see, not only am I a Slytherin I am one of Slytherin's chasers and well that makes me apparently more evil than most. When we sat down with Harry and Ron, Harry made this sort of scoff but "covertly" made it a cough I of course ignored this like I usually do when Harry is being less than civil. Mione would have told Potter to be nice to me but you see I told her I didn't care about such things. But today I kinda lost it... "What in the bloody Hell is your PROBLEM POTTER!" I screamed at him.

Then Mione asked him, "Harry why don't you like Alexa? She said this very calmly.

Ron responded first "Well she is a Slytherin, she's friends with Malfoy, and he hates you Hermione, and the two of us."

I nearly started crying "Why does everyone think that just because we are on the same team, in the same year and in the same house that I am friends with Malfoy?"

Harry answered, "Because you sit next to him when you aren't sitting with us, you act all buddy, buddy with him and you laugh at his jokes like they are the funniest things in the world."

"I sit next to him because he sits next to me first, I laugh at him not his stupid jokes, and when I sit with him it is because he is on the same team as me and half the time we end up talking about how to A. beat Harry, B. Win a quidditch match against Gryffindor and C. About how much he..." I cut off before finishing I don't think my sister should know that Draco likes her.

This time Ron and Harry looked at each other then they both looked at me and said "How much he likes what!?"

But I just shook my head and said "It isn't important." This time Mione was speaking, "Alexa what is it that Draco likes so much?" Sometimes my sister could just me feel better, and so then of course I told her, "You" I sorted of mumbled it so only she could hear what I had said. But she was shocked and I mean really shocked, because Mione already knew that I liked Draco but we couldn't tell Ron and Harry that one; they also didn't know I was Hermione's twin sister. She just came over and hugged me when I started crying not that I knew when I had started crying. When I looked over her shoulder I saw something I won't ever forget.


	3. Draco and I See The Real Us

"Well well, now look what we have here." He said rather shortly, looking around at everyone in the compartment ending at Hermione and me. He smiled, "Alex What in tarnation are you doing with Mudblood Granger, Saint Potter, and Weasle?"

"Um... Draco can I talk to you for a minute alone?" I gave Crabbe and Goyle a look that told them if they didn't leave I would make them leave. "After you boys."

After we had left the compartment, Draco rounded on me "Care to answer my question, Alex."

I had to think of something so I replied with this. "The only reason I am friends with that... mudblood is because you like her and I was going to try and warm her up to the idea of dating you so please stop trying to make life harder for me by acting like you control me." Even though I added in my head you do control me, every part of me. I continued on, "Draco I had to lie about being friends with you to try and get Potter to trust me." With every word we got closer until we were nearly face to face. While I waited for him to respond I stared into his beautiful gray eyes, longing to kiss him, but sadly I held off on account that he had replied.

"I don't control you Alex, I just worry about something making you feel like you don't belong in Slytherin. I keep thinking that you only act like you are my friend so you can get close enough to stab me in the back."

"Draco you know that isn't true you are my best friend so please stop acting like a part."

"I know I just worry because you can be this close to me now and you were just crying into Granger's shoulder. I just want to know that you care about me and that you aren't just using me for some reason. Okay you mean a lot to me. I mean the fact that you are getting all buddy buddy with the "Golden Trio" just to help me date Granger Is awesome. You are the only person who seems to understand me."

"What about Crabbe and Goyle."

"They are only my "henchman"

"Oh, Draco I am glad we had this little heart to heart."

"Alex I wasn't finished yet." When had said this I sorted stopped breathing. Because his lips were slowly coming closer to mine

"Draco I have to tell you something."

"Alex, tell me later." I know it was stupid and I should have just let him kiss me but I was scared of what this would mean for our friendship.

More sternly, I replied with "Draco wait." Finally he resented millimeters from my lips, which is when I had started to cry for the second time today. To say this surprised him was an understatement because he was shocked, surprised, and very confused at this sudden development.

"Alex what is wrong, you can tell me."

"No I don't think I can, you would only laugh and tell me it was nothing I don't think I will be able to speak of this ever."

"I won't laugh, please just tell me. Alex you are my best friend please you can talk to me."

"It's just that I...I...I am actually friends with Hermione and it would hurt me if you two got together and then split because I would somehow unintentionally get caught in the middle of these huge spat and then I would have to choose between my two closest friends."

"Oh... I see. So you lied to Potter and Weasley about being friends with me, and you lied to me about being friends with Granger. Do you know how incredibly vexing to me? It seems that you have lied to all your friends so we wouldn't think that you were loyal to only that sole person. Alex what the heck* is wrong with you?"

"See Draco this is why I didn't wish to tell you." I said between my tears, "This is what I was afraid of this is why no one was to know of my friendships with the two of you from the other party."

"Oh... Alex I am sorry I didn't mean to upset you, I was just shocked and hurt that you lied to me."

"It is my fault; Hermione and I have been friends since before we started Hogwarts. Then we both found out we were to go to Hogwarts together and were ecstatic. When we were sorted into different houses we agreed to have little contact afterwards, so in our second year when she ended up in the hospital wing. If you remember how distraught I was back during that dreadful time." He nodded in agreement. "That was when you were so kind and when we became more than acquaintances. "Draco" I said as we slowly moved closer to each other, "I really never meant for any of this to happen. Truly I didn't, you must believe that none of this was never meant." The way he looked at me was so electrifying, so breathtaking, so, so, so, consuming. When I had caught my breath, I was still crying but got as bad.

"Alex" he breathed like he was having a hard time breathing as well. "Dear one please stop crying, is there anything I can do to improve upon your spirits."

"The us nothing that you could do to help me, but thank you Draco... for everything that you have done for me and for understanding." Everything was tense and with everything going on that I hadn't noticed exactly how close we were.

We were so close in fact when he suddenly got just close enough to lean down so he could kiss my lips with that, he walked off calling out "Go talk me up to Granger."


End file.
